


Fading

by Finaiarel



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: He has to go. But before that, he has to say goodbye.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleois/gifts).



> PROMPT: “my muse is going to walk into a certain death. send a symbol for their final message to your muse. - 📹 for a pre-recorded video”

There is a rustle, a few loud noises as he adjusts the camera, and then Yuugi’s hand withdraws from the screen and his full form comes into view. He backs up until he is able to sit on the edge of the bed they share in his apartment, his eyes dark with exhaustion as he fidgets before the camera. 

“Hey, ‘Tem,” he says softly, chewing on his lip as he regards the little device. It’s difficult to talk to him when it’s not really him, but he wants to do this for him. He owes him this much, just in case. 

“I guess if you’ve found this, then I didn’t make it,“ he says with a small, sad smile as he reaches up to rub his arm. He looks even smaller than usual - malnourished and skinny, his skin pale and fragile like paper. “I fought as hard as I could, just like you told me… but I guess it wasn’t enough. The doctors say it’s getting pretty bad… My appetite is pretty much gone these days, and I can’t do too much on my own anymore. Mom is trying her best, but… I don’t think I want to do this anymore. I’m _tired_ of fighting… I’m tired of trying to squeeze out what time I have left.“

“I’d rather it just be over, at this point…“ he says quietly, his lip trembling as he tries to hold back his tears. He has never looked so utterly defeated before, but he’s still trying his best to hold himself together. “I… I miss you. I know you’re busy, but I… I wish I could have seen you these last couple of months. The diagnosis was so fast… I feel like it’s been so long, but it’s really only been two months. I haven’t told Mama what I’m planning yet, because I know it would hurt her too much. But I can’t just keep doing this… I can’t keep waiting for you to come and save me again.“

“After Mama goes to bed tonight, I’ll be on my way to you soon enough,“ he rasps, pausing to let out a rattling cough. “I know it will hurt her, but it is only a matter of time anyway. I don’t know for sure, but… I hope I can find you again. I hope that I won’t be barred from your home for this,“ he whimpers, his voice at last breaking on this thought. He hiccups softly and swipes at his eyes, lip trembling as the tears at last begin to fall.

“I... I didn’t want this,“ he breathes, his voice stuttering in and out. “I-I wanted… I want more time! I still have so much I want to do… Things I wanted to do with you, places I wanted to see… I wanted to adopt kids, or find a way to have them! I wanted to make so many games, and watch my friends grow old… A-And I’m scared, ‘Tem! I’m so terrified… that - that I won’t be able to find you again! I don’t… I don’t want to go,“ he whispers, his voice broken and his face a ruddy, tear-stained mess. He takes a moment to clean himself up, breathing deeply and wiping at his face with his sleeve as he tries to calm down.

“I’m going to try my best, but… I’m not an Egyptian, and I won’t get an Egyptian burial. Hopefully the gods will receive me anyway, but if they don’t… If they don’t, I love you.“ His gaze trains on the camera then, and he looks directly into his soulmate’s eyes. And there’s a fire there that no one has seen in weeks. “I love you, Atem. And I mean both of us,“ he says, laying a hand over his heart, and Atem should know he means Heba. He would know. 

“If you come here before I arrive, know that I am doing everything in my power to get to you. That no matter what, we belong together, and I will fight for the right to that time you promised me. Fate has kept us apart long enough. …I am tired of suffering on my own, and as much as I don’t want to die… There is no coming back from this kind of sick, ‘Tem. I love you. I’ll see you soon… be strong for me, my love.“

He rises, and shakily makes his way back over to the camera. There is the sound of him sniffling, a clatter of the phone being moved, and then the video shuts off.


End file.
